A Forgiving Love
by RuneStarGem
Summary: Frey has been married to Arthur for 3 years now and realizes she isn't happy anymore. Will Frey find what she is looking for or will she realize she was already happy but blind to it?
1. Happiness

**THIS IS A REWRITE OF THE FIRST AND SECOND CHAPTER! I TRIED TO FIX THE MISSPELLING AND THE AWKWARD SPACING! I HOPE YOU CAN REALLY ENJOY THE STORY NOW! :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Staring into the bright lights that shimmered in the dark sky I began to picture myself in 5 years. The only part the scares me is I don't see my husband in the picture. I've been married to Arthur for 3 years now. We could never agree on wanting a child together or not. He said he wanted one but if we did get so lucky I would be stuck at home while he would be stuck being a giant pile of paperwork day in and day out. At first his love for work didn't bother me. Actually I found it relaxing laying on his couch in Poroline's office room he so generously allowed Arthur to take over, listening to Margaret play beautiful music, while catching up on a game of cards with Dylas during his breaks at work. It felt like home. That's why when Arthur asked for my hand in marriage I didn't have to think about saying "yes." Because what I felt at that time felt right. I can't place my finger on why I am so unhappy. Arthur is a wonderful man. He takes care of me and respects me. As a matter of fact I wonder if he knows I'm not home. I guess I should go home now.<p>

As Frey enters the room she notices that Arthur is already asleep. She heads toward the dresser to change into her pajamas when she hears a noise.

"Oh you're home finally." Arthur yawns out. "I've been worried about you. I'm glad your safe." Frey turns around quickly looking at Arthur who clearly can't see her reaction without his glasses on.

"I'm sorry I had you worried Darling." Frey replies, "I went for a walk and lost track of time."

Arthur yawns while pulling her side of the bed sheets down to welcome her to bed.

"well come along now Dear. It's important to get a good nights sleep." Frey finishes getting ready for bed and lays in the bed next to Author. Author leans over to kiss to Frey but Frey moves allowing Arthur to only kiss her cheek.

"Well than." Arthur proclaims, "I guess we will work on that tomorrow. Good Night Dear.

* * *

><p>As I wake up Ready for another day of work in Porclines' kitchen I find myself a little excited for my lunch break. I remember Frey saying she has been in the mood for ice cream so I made some special for her today. As a friend of course. Doug thinks that our friendship is dangerous but I don't think it is. I mean Arthur is right there and it's not like we are doing anything wrong. Plus Frey is obviously in love with Arthur. That's why she married him. I sometimes dream about her. But dreaming doesn't mean anything, right? Well I guess I better go start my day. Arthur walks through the office door and sits in his chair. He pulls off his glasses and rubs his eyes to prepare himself for a new day. Dylas than walks toward Arthur with a cup of hot chocolate.<p>

"Here Arthur. Porcoline just made it fresh." As Dylas hands him the cup.

"Why thank you Dylas. Send Poroline my thanks." Dylas shrugs and heads toward the door leading to the restaurant when he is soon stopped by Arthur asking for his attention.

"Dylas! I have a favor to ask."

"What can I help you with?" Dylas replies

"I've noticed that you and Frey have gotten close." Dylas nods, "Yeah she is cool. What is this about?"

"Well, I noticed lately that Frey hasn't been herself. If it's no trouble could you try talking to her for me?"

"WHAT?!" Dylas yells, "What do you plan on me finding out?"

Arthur chuckles, "Well Dylas, Just see if she is okay. I would do it myself but I am terribly busy with work right now. She is at the castle. I'm sure she will talk to you."

"Well okay Arthur. I'll see what i can do." Dylas sighs

"Oh thank you Dylas! I knew I could count on you! Well i'm off to Norad. Let me know how it goes!"

As Dylas sits in confusion of what just happened he sits up and storm out into the town before getting to the castle. Knocking on the door Frey Answers.

"Hello? Oh hey Dylas!" As she opens the door open and leads him inside. "What can I do for you? Why are you here?"

"Well, Arthur is under the impression that you are unhappy about something. So he asked that I come ask you if everything is okay."

Frey confused, "Well why didn't he just ask me?"

"He said he had to go to Norad for some work."

"Work, huh?" Frey annoyed, "He's always working! I mean I understand he is a prince but he is only a prince to his people. But to me he is a stranger! I don't remember the last time i talk to him." Frey sits next to Dylas as he extends his hand out in comfort.

"Well I am here to talk whenever you need me. But i sadly have to head to work. I'll come during my break to check up on you, Okay?" Frey sat quietly waiting for Dylas to leave when she finds herself stopping him.

"WAIT!" Frey yelled

"Huh?" Dylas turns around facing her.

"Lets meet in front of the castle at 19:00 hours tonight. Don't be late." Frey demands.

"Uh, Okay then. I'll see you tonight. Bye." As Dylas closes the door behind him Frey sits on her bed with her face in her palms wondering what she had just done.


	2. Frey's day

**I will be doing this part of the story in 1st person. First with Frey and then with Dylas until they meet at night. If you don't like the idea after reading it let me know so I know not to continue. I hope you enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p>I lift my head from my palms and fall back onto the bed. <em>Why did i do that? Meeting someone late at night is never good. I don't think anyone in this town will forgive me if i do something. <em>I sit up and tell myself to just breath. I get off the bed and walk toward the door. Eliza is there as always and of course he has more than enough request that need to be done for someone in the town. I still have a long day ahead of me until I meet with Dylas so I decide to see what needs to be done.

"Hello Eliza. Whats new for today?" I wait while he goes through some papers to pick the newest one.

"Well, this morning Forte came up to me in a panic. I think you should go see her right away!" Eliza hands me a paper with the request Forte has written.

"_FREY! I... I... I think... No I KNOW there is a ghost following me! I need you to figure out who/what this ghost thing is and why it's following me! Pppplease come help me! -Forte"_

I finish reading the paper and can't help myself from laughing. _Poor Forte. _I hand the paper back to Eliza and tell him that I will accept the request. He gives me a smile so I walk away and head towards Forte's house. As i walk down the steps I can't help myself but stop at the bottom of the stairs. _What the hell?_ I see Forte standing in a circle of salt holding her sword as if she is about to strike any second now. I slowly start walking up to her.

"Are you alright Forte?" As soon as I said that she swung around trying to attack me without questioning who i was first._ I guess she really is terrified._

"Oh Frey! I'm so sorry!" She walks up to me without leaving her circle of salt and gets a hold of my hand. "Come in! This can protect you too!" She pulls me into the salt and circles around me prepared for anything to attack.

"What's got you so spooked?" She puts her sword down but still continues to look around for any ghost that might attack.

"I was with Leon and he disappeared when I looked away. I thought he left but on my closet door was this."

She hands me a small paper and watches me as I open it up and read it._ "You're next." _is all it said. I fold the paper back up and hand it back to Forte.

"So what makes you think a ghost did this?"

"Because for the past three days I haven't seen Leon anywhere! No one has seen him! When I ask begin to ask questions I see random things floating. Or I hear loud bangs!" Forte jumps at the thought of what is happening.

"Did you hear that?" She hides behind me shaking.

"I didn't hear anything." I try to relax her.

"Kiel read in a book that salt protects you from ghost.

"I don't think that's what salt is used for." Forte ignores me and pushes me out of her salt circle.

"GO GET DOLCE!" before I can question her sudden request Forte starts swinging her sword at nothing.

I smile to myself and start walking._ More like sprinting_. To the clinic. I turn the corner and see Leon talking to Pico outside the clinic door.

"Alright Mr. Fox. You owe me!"  
>"Fine fine! You gave me the laugh of a life time. I guess you earned it." Leon hands Pico sexy lingerie and sleeping pills.<p>

"Ohhh Dolly will look so good in this!"

Pico vanishes which leaves Leon still grinning and giggling in front of the clinic. He turns around and see's me standing on the side of the building.

"Ah, How is Forte? Still believing a ghost is about to get her?" He grins at me.

"You're behind this?" I can't stop myself from raising my voice.

He laughs and lifts his eyebrow. "You sound like your surprised. Forte is so cute when she is so flustered."

"You made her think something happened to you!" Now I'm starting to get annoyed.

"Lets go get her! I can't wait to see her face when she see's me!" He walks up to me getting a hold of my hand and rushing me to where Forte is.

Forte is still in the middle of the salt but this time on her knees bowing an praying to the gods above.

"Oh this is classic!" Leon laughs making Forte look up. She wore a wonderful poker face.

"Leon? Y..Y...You're alive?" She stands up. Tears start over flowing her face. Without her even questioning her next move she runs up to Leon getting a tight hold on him and buries her face in his neck. Leon at first couldn't move. This time Forte flustered him. His face turned bright red and his eyes grew big as if he himself saw a ghost.

"I thought something happened to you!" Forte still hasn't released her grip. Before Leon could talk I butt in revealing what Leon did.

"Nothing happened to him. He tricked you. He paid Pico with lingerie and sleeping medicine. Just saying. _I'm sorry. I forgot to mention that forte and Leon started dating not too long ago. They are a cute couple indeed. _Forte releases her grip from Leon and steps back.

"Is that true?" Forte starts drawing her sword.

"Uh.. Well.. Um.." Leon frozen unable to answer. Forte smacks Leon on the head with her sword dropping him to the floor.

I can't stop myself from laughing. Leon always goes around pulling pranks on everyone so being able to get him back is a great feeling. _Such an intrusting but cute couple. _I look at Forte and give her a smile. Leon looks up at me with a "_You're next"_ kind of look. I give him a giant smile and walk away. I see that the sun is starting to turn into an orange color. I look at a clock and see that it's only 5 o'clock. _Two hours left._ At this point I can feel my heart beating fast. My hands start to get all clammy. My mind begins to race. I realize I have been day dreaming my way back to my house. I walk to the bed and see a note has been placed on the pillow. _What is up with all these notes lately?_ I open it and see it's from Arthur. _I could recognize his writing anywhere._

_"Darling, I am sorry to leave without telling you. I was asked to go to Norad this morning for a trade I'm currently doing. I was looking all over for you but saw you were busy with Forte. I hope to be back late tonight but I am not sure if that will be possible. I love you Frey. I hope you find what makes you happy. -Arthur"_

I couldn't help but read over the note multiple times_. "I hope you find what makes you happy." _The words wrapped around my head making me feel weak. _Does he know about Dylas and I meeting? Is it THAT obvious that I am no longer happy with him? Is he trying to give me the okay to move on from_ _him_? I put the note back on the pillow and walk over the wardrobe. I look through the multiple clothes hanging in there. I push aside all my regular outfits and find a summer dress I haven't worn yet. Dolce made it for me for my birthday. I only worn it once. But this time i decide to try something different. Pulling it out of the closet I look over the dress. It was white with yellow, pink, and green flowers all over it. It has spaghetti straps. It lays above my knees with a loose fit at the bottom that flows with every turn. It was perfect for the summer weather. After putting it on I realize that my hair didn't look right. I felt like the ponytails made me look too young. I take the bows out and watch my hair fall. My hair went past my butt. _Holly cow my hair is long!_ I grab a brush and brush my hair taking out any knots. I braid two small patches of my hair in the front side. I pull them back and tie the two ends together allowing the rest of my hair to stay down yet not get in the way of my face. Next thing I know its time. _Oh my gosh I can't believe its actually time._ I walk in front of the mirror one more time. I blush at what I see. _I look... Pretty._ For once I didn't look like I was ready for battle or trying to be 'formal' I could finally just be, me. I smile at myself and start walking toward my door. My hand touches the door knob and the butterflies take over my body. My heart feels like its beating out of my chest. I take a deep breath turning the knob and open the door. After I walk out I look to my right and I see Dylas standing there. He looks at me and finds himself lost for words. I giggle and sway back and forth.

"You like?" I start feeling relaxed again._ This feels right. I feel... Happy._

_"Shut-up."_ he looks away from me trying to hide his red cheeks.

"Let's go to the lake!" I walk away trying to tease him before he can answer. I turn around and see he is close behind me not saying a word. _Is he happy?_

* * *

><p><strong>I really hope you guys are happy with it. Dylas's story of what he did before this time is the next chapter. Please write me reviews of what you likedon't like! :)**


	3. Dylas's Day

The second I walk out of Frey's room I can't help but question what her intentions are._ Why does she need to meet me tonight? Is it something I said about Arthur? _Whatever. I decide to go back to work to kill time until tonight. My shift doesn't start for another hour but I don't think Porco will mind me showing up already. I decide to take the path that passes the General store. _I am NOT going that way to see Doug.. Get that out of your head._ Of course who do I see the second I walk down the last step? _Doug_. That stupid dwarf is always everywhere I go. I ignore him standing there but than out of nowhere I'm pushed falling in Doug's arms. _Stupid dwarf even though he caught me mid fall. I'm not going to say thank you or anything. _Doug is completely ignoring me and is putting all his attention on the mad woman running around like a chicken with it's head cut off. I force myself out of Doug's grip and of course I give him a look he well deserves. He of course gives one back to me than turns his attention back to Forte._ Maybe I'll stop by the store and thank him later._

"What the hell Forte? I interrupt Doug while he is talking to her.

"Oh! Dylas..." Forte just keeps looking around with her hand over her sword as if she is about to draw it out for a fight. _What the hell has gotten into her?_

"No I haven't seen him anywhere." Doug reassures Forte.

"Are you okay Forte? You look like you've seen a ghost." I try figure out what the hell is going on.

"A G...G...GHOST?!" Forte forces herself behind Doug trying to hide.

I look at her with such confusion. I think about if i should help her or not. _Who is she looking for?_ I look at Doug who has turned fifty shades of red. I soon realize I have been laughing at Doug sense Forte hid behind him.

"Who would of known your face would turn as red as your hair." _Poor Doug._

"Uh Forte? You're pretty close." Doug tries to escape being Forte's human shield.

"Oh uh.. I'm sorry." Forte straightens herself up and regains her pride.

"If you will excuse me I have some business I must attend to." Before Doug and I can reply Forte was long gone.

Doug's face is finally turning back to normal but for once Doug and I just sat there is complete silence. Neither of us really know what just went on. I turn away from Doug and swallow my pride.

"Thanks for uh.. Catching me from falling." I start heading toward the stairs passing Doug. He didn't answer me but I also don't think he heard me. _Thank god._ Midway through the stairway I find Leon talking to Pico and laughing. I think about what just happened. _Who was Forte looking for? Does Leon know she is going around town acting like an idiot?_ I shake my head and just keep walking._ It's non of my business._ I make it to the kitchen and open the door. The restaurant just opened so thankfully no one was waiting to be waited on. I head toward the back and find Porco indulging in ice cream. _Wait, THAT'S MY ICE CREAM I MADE FOR FREY! _

"What the hell are you doing Porco?" I pull the ice cream away from his grip. _I swear he just growled at me._

_"_My My how could you be so forceful with moi?" Porcoline tries to get the ice cream back.

"I made this ice cream for-" I look at the tub and see it's pretty much empty. "Never mind." I lay the ice cream down on the table and sigh. _Sorry Frey._

"Ooohhhh Dylas! Why so down? Shall I dance for you?" Porcoline starts dancing and twirling for me.

I turn away my face and chuckle. "You're an odd being Porco. Come on we have work."

I start walking back to the front of the kitchen and find Arthur walking out of his office.

"Ah Dylas! Perfect timing!" I look over at Arthur and stop in place as he walks toward me. He pulls out a box of glasses and looks at me.

"Which pair do you think will fit me best?" He pulls out a fat old man looking pair of glasses that are way too big for his face.

"This pair?" He puts them over his eyes. _This is stupid._

"Or this pair?" He puts a thinner pair of glasses over his eyes which fit him much better. _This is still stupid._

"I don't have time for this." I try to walk away from him but he gets a hold of my arm and stops me from walking.

"Which one looks better?" He is now way more serious than before. I move my arm and release his grip. I begin to turn away from him but see that his entire mood drops. _Now I feel bad._ I face him again and point to the second pair of glasses he tried on.

"I like this one more."

Arthur's face lit up and I swear he looked like a five year old who was just told he could have a pony. _No pun intended._ But as soon as his face began to blossom it dropped once again.

"I remember when Frey would help me decide what glasses to wear." He walked toward an empty chair and sat down setting the box of glasses beside him. "But now I can't even get her to look at me. She doesn't even let me kiss her anymore." The thought of Arthur and Frey kissing makes me sick to my stomach. _Jealousy always gets the best of me_. I sigh and sit on the empty chair next to Arthur.

"That sucks." Is all I can really say.

"She doesn't love me anymore." I see that Arthur has taken off his glasses and is now rubbing his eyes. _Is he about to cry?_ I decide to put my pride and jealousy aside to help a friend.

"Did you talk to her this morning?" Arthur pulls me out of my thoughts.

"Oh uh yeah."

"And? What did she say?" Arthur leans closer to me making me uncomfortable.

"Why don't you go find her and ask yourself?" I stand up and push the chair in. "See what will make her happy instead of asking someone who is not her husband to do it." I begin to feel frustration take over my voice. I start to walk away from Arthur but than stop when I hear him reply.

"Thank you Dylas. I am truly thankful for your friendship." As soon as I turn around all I see is Arthur closing the restaurant door after leaving.

The work day went on as normal. I had to fight to get the food away from Porco before he ate it. It was weird though. I served Dolce a cup of hot chocolate and after she drank it she passed out. When I offered to carry her to the clinic Pico fought me and insisted on 'taking care of it.' Sense it's non of my business I let her do whatever she wanted but I can't help but feel like Pico was up to something. _Is Leon behind this? _Again, It's not my business. Around 4 o'clock I went into Arthur's office with his food. I walk up to his desk and start to worry where he is. _Stupid me! He's in Norad!_ Before I walk away I notice a picture on top of a box. I look around and see no one is here. I lift up the picture and realize it's Frey and Arthur on their wedding day. I put the picture down and pick up the box. I walk over to the couch in Arthur's office and sit. I put the box on the coffee table and open it. _Its a keepsake box._ Everything in the box is from Frey. Or memories he shared with her. Birthday cards, flowers, the broken pair of glasses Doug broke while getting Blossom's pendant back from that crazy bird, birthday cards from Frey, more pictures of themselves at the beach, sharing a shake at the restaurant, pictures of when Arthur first took Frey to Norad, and at the very bottom of the box was Arthur's voles he never got to read to her.

_"Dear Frey,_

_From the first moment I laid eye's on you I felt things I never knew existed. From the moment my eye's met yours I knew that I would do everything in my power to make you happy, to wake up every morning with no regrets, to help you continue to better yourself. I knew what you were when I first met you. Not an "Earthmate" But my soul-mate. My other half. The one who would push me to better myself as well. You are a fighter and the greatest person I have ever known. You inspire me every day to be a better man. Not only for me but for you. I may not look like a man who could help you in battle but I will never let anyone or anything hurt you as long as I have air in my lungs. You are what makes me happy. I had to give up my title as Prince in order to marry you. When I was told this news I didn't care. Because I know that my title doesn't even begin to compare to you. I love you Frey. Before I met you I felt alone and unwanted. But now that I have met you I can smile again. You are my life. I will love you no matter what. You will always be my true happiness. - Arthur"_

_He gave up his title to marry Frey? _I put the paper back in the box along with everything else I have taken out. I stand up and get a hold of the box. I walk back to Arthur's desk and put everything back the way I found it. I pick up the food I originally brought in and walked back into the restaurant. Next thing I know two hours have past and it was now time for me to meet Frey. As I walk toward the castle I see Frey isn't there yet. I stand in front of the castle and take a deep breath. _Does Frey know Arthur gave up his title? What should I do? Why does Frey want to meet me? Think Dylas Think!_

"You like?" I look up and see her swaying back and forth in a white dress. Her hair was different too. _She is meeting me with the idea of me being more than a friend. _

"Shut-up" Is all I can think to say. _I like Frey. I always have but I can't let her know that. She is married_. I look away trying to hide my red cheeks that I can't control. Before I speak again Frey starts walking away from me.

"Lets go to the lake!" I start walking behind her but don't say anything. My mind is racing. I don't know what to do right now.

* * *

><p><strong>I wrote this part of the story in a spur the moment. So if it's not the best I am sorry. I would really be so thankful if I could get some reviews of ideas! I know it's bad to admit but I really have no idea how I want to end this story because it could go either way. AHHHH! I hate writers block. Anyways thank you to those of you who are following this story! I hope you have a good day! :)<br>**


	4. Arthur's Story

**Hello everyone! Thank you so much for all of the follows and reviews. I'm so sorry it took me so long to continue this story. In all honesty I forgot where I wanted this story to go. I'm still a little unsure. I had to replay the game just to get into all of the characters again. I really hope you enjoy this part of the story. I agree that I kind of left Arthur in the dark so I decided to dedicate this chapter to Arthur and his side of the story. Please let me know if you enjoyed it! **

Everyday I sit at the same desk. I answer letters and continuously write away at new proposals for a new trade. I originally was supposed to be working at the castle but it seems that before my arrival a lovely young woman with green eyes and hair the same shade was there talking to the grand Venuswill . She was so beautiful. She stood tall as I approached, her smile bright and her voice carrying as she spoke. I introduce myself, ask her her name. Frey, What a beautiful name.

Of course being a gentleman I agreed to giving her the room I was originally going to be staying. It all worked out in the end. I was welcomed by a marvelous man named Porcoline which by a great chance had an office next to his restaurant that was not being used. This desk has now became the spot of which I was always located. I had guest coming in and out of my office at all times with questions and concerns. But never just to say hi to me. Except for her. The lady who has stolen my heart. And my bed.

She came in everyday with a smile that could light up the universe. She was so cute. One day in particular made me realize that she was the love of my life. I seemed to of forgotten a very important pair of glasses and I couldn't find them anywhere. Without saying a word she knew what needed to be done. She looked for hours. When everyone else has given up and gone home she stayed. I found myself searching in my room when she walked in after me. She lifted up my pillow and found the glasses under them. All she did was look at me and laugh. That's when I knew that I loved her. She didn't judge me. She didn't question me. She accepted me. I fell in love.

A few months passed after that. Every day was the same routine but this time it was better than before. Because she was there. She would come in and just visit me whenever she could. Whenever I got the chance I would leave my desk and sit with her. Sometimes she would sit there and play games with Dylas. I felt like my life was complete. That every hardship I have ever faced in my life didn't matter because now she was there. I was a fool in love. Funny I remember the day as if it was yesterday. I was sitting at my desk when I realized I haven't seen Frey yet. I looked over at the clock on my desk and saw it was 18:50. And next to my clock stood a small note. It was the cutest hand writing I have ever seen. All it said was, "Arthur, meet me in front of the castle at 19:00." It took me a moment to realize that I was already running late.

Before I could even think I got up and ran out the door. I ran down the stairs as fast as I could ignoring every greeting that came out a town folk. I reached the general store when it hit me exactly what today was. Merry Christmas! How could of I forgotten such an important day! I catch my breath before speeding up the steps where I see Frey standing there in front of the castle entrance waiting. Oh my how absolutely beautiful she looked. My heart stopped. My hands clammed up. I felt a bundle of butterflies dancing in my stomach. This is love. I slowly made my way to her where she stood tall, proud, beautiful.

"Aw so you got my note!" Her endless smile shines brighter in the night sky.

"I hope I didn't make you wait long." I felt like my heart stopped trying to wait for her answer. Without saying a word she just smiled at me. I want to kiss that smile. I feel a warm, soft, welcoming presence on my right hand. I look down finding the hand of the strong, priceless beauty in front of me. Words can't express the joy I am feeling right now. I wish this feeling will never go away. Before I have a chance to look up at Frey I am forced to continue forward. Beautiful mint green hair flows in front of me leading me forward. I honestly couldn't remember what way I was going or where I was going. I felt like I was floating in air. I loved this woman. I loved this feeling.

"Isn't this view just beautiful?" I finally was brought back into reality realizing where my destination was. Heaven. Frey stood there. Happy, smiling, full of love. pointing at all the stairs in the sky and trying to point out everyone in the town. I was happy. But why did she invite me here? Why would she pick me to spend her Christmas night with her out of everyone else?

"Arthur, Lets make a wish on the star together." She extended her hand out to me inviting me to join her in the search of the stars. Trying to find the one furthest away.

"Dylas was telling me today about how making a wish on the Christmas star furthest away from you with partner would connect you two together forever."

"Forever, huh? That is interesting." The word escaped my mouth before I could realize what Frey actually said in the beginning. Making a wish with your partner will connect you two together forever. Then why on earth would she bring me?

"Arthur, I love you." Here she is. The lady who has stolen my heart has now completely taken it. The words I have always thought are now in the air. But instead of me confessing them first she is. I feel even more dancing butterflies in my stomach while she turns her body to face me. Waiting for my response I assumed. But that's the thing. I can't answer. I can't find the words to express the way I feel about her. She made me feel so many different things that no one word was good enough. Without even thinking I felt myself leaning into her. I felt my eyes shut and my body go numb. I felt the lips I have been wanting to touch for as long as this woman has been in my life. The lips so smooth they almost felt fake. This moment will never die.

"Marry me. Be my wife. I will make you happy. I will protect you. Please, Marry me." Words fell out of my mouth with every breath between a kiss. Her warm mouth warming up my entire body. Frey's body pulls away from mine. Her face red. Unsure of how to feel. My heart sank.

"I guess I won't have to be wishing on that star after all." A small chuckle escapes from her.

"Why not?" I ask her confused on where her thoughts are going.

"My wish has already come true." Before I can say anything back to her I feel her warm body pressed against mine holding on tightly. Her hair smells like strawberries. I rest my head lightly on top of hers and squeeze her tightly. This what true happiness must feel like.

Three years have passed since that day. I moved into the castle with Frey. Ventuswill sadly has passed away. Ever since then Frey has always been distant. I told her I wanted children. I told her I wanted to move out of Selphia and start a new life with her. Hesitant she would always fight back with "Don't you have business here? What about Norad? You're a Prince. You can't just move away from your title." True I had business. But not due to my title. I am no Prince. I am simply Arthur. Former Prince of Norad.

When I wrote my father the first time I was ecstatic to announce my engagement with him. He was not as happy. He didn't want me to marry a commoner. He wanted me to marry into royalty and to eventually rule Norad when he no longer could. But that's not what I wanted. Thats not how I wanted to live my life. I couldn't possibly tell Frey about me giving up my title. She would blame herself. And I don't want that. I originally wrote the truth. I wanted to tell her on our wedding day. But I couldn't bring myself to do it. Being a Prince is only a title. Being a man is what's important.

One day I was finishing up a project when I was given a letter. From Norad. "Arthur, I regret writing you about the current events taking place. Your father, King of Norad. Has grown extremely ill over the last month. Throughout this time the son, your brother has gone missing. We assume he has run away. A visit from you to help us will be appreciated. I know it's wrong writing you sense you have given up your title but Norad is in trouble. We hope to see you. -Head Butler, Caspian lll"

I wasn't quite sure what to do at this moment. I wanted to go to Norad and help as much as I could but I knew I couldn't tell Frey. I found myself having to come up with a lie so I can go without her questioning me. I left my office and walked around all over the town. I finally found Frey with Forte and Leon. She was laughing. I miss that laugh. Why does she not smile and laugh like that around me anymore? I walk to our bedroom in the castle. I tear a piece of paper off the notebook next to the bed and write a note. Folding it up I place it on the bed and begin on my journey to Norad.

About half way there I felt sick to my stomach. The sun has been setting into a beautiful warm orange color. Hints of dark purples and bright pinks fade over the sky. Absolutely beautiful. This view means nothing if I don't have Frey here with me. _Why did I lie to her? Why did I ask Dylas to find out what was wrong before I left? When it's my marriage?_ I need to fight for her. Not just put her in the arms of someone else.

"I want to go back" I demand to the caption flying the airship.

"What sir? But we are halfway there."

"I do not care. Please turn this ship around and take me back." I'm coming for you Frey.


End file.
